Not perfect, but still trying
by RedSnowQueen
Summary: A series of little songs in a one shot about Layne struggling to find herself in a world centered around perfect people like The Pretty Committee. Dedicated to The Coppertone Wars Forum girls.


**For everyone in the CopperTone Wars Forum**

* * *

_Made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug my way out blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright _

_Welcome to my silly life. _

_Mistreated_

_Misplaced_

_Misunderstood_

Layne Abeley had always been the odd duck in OCD aside from the other LBRS and EWS. No, she followed her own style and had her own rules. She had flaws and wasn't afraid to embrace them. She knew that everything that she was, shaped her.

But even Layne wished that she was like The Pretty Committee. She sometimes wanted to be like them, to be drop dead gorgeous, rich and popular. What was the point in being around if she didn't look like them?

So Layne, always being daring decided to try something that she never thought she'd do. She started to act more like The Pretty Committee. At first it was the little things, like talking like them and copying their body language. At first, no one noticed but that didnt stop her. She wanted people to notice her more so she started changing again.

"Layne, that tattoo isn't permanent is it?" Her mother asked one day.

"It sure is and I like it. So excuse me mother, but I'm going to a party at Massies tonight." Layne explained and pushed past her mom and out the door.

Laybe didn't care what her mother thought of her. She only cared what her new friends thought of her. But even their opinions weren't enough and after her friends ditched her (really they just needed some space) Layne went on to other things.

It only got worse after the tattoo. Layne needed to be perfect like The Pretty Committee. She needed everyone to see the new her. She was at Bloomingdales one day when Claire told her that The PC would be shopping. Laybe saw Massie, perfect skinny Massie try on the most gorgeous dress that suited her figure. Layne looked at herself in a full length mirror nearby. She was nowhere near as perfect as Massie.

When she thought no one was looking, she snatched a dress in her size and stuffed it in her oversize purse and proceeded to walk out, only to get caught in the act. She was sent home and all she could think about was wanting to be perfect, to be noticed.

_Everyday is so wonderful_

_Then suddenly it's hard to breath. _

_Now and then, I get insecure from all the pain_

_And I'm so ashamed. _

"Why am I doing this?" Layne asked herself one day after letting reality hit her.

She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, looking skinnier than she should be. Her eyes were layered in black eyeliner and it smudged her face, indicating that she had been crying. All she wanted was to be like them, perfect in everyway and easily noticed. She was tired of being the so called third wheel in everything.

Something changed after a while. A boy with deep blue eyes and black hair took notice in Layne. At first, Layne didn't want anything to do with him because she didn't believe that she needed a man to make her feel better about herself. But she finally caved and accepted to go on one date with him. ONE DATE! Well he took her to his home where she had dinner with his family.

They seemed different somehow. They were different from most families. Every time Layne entered their house, she felt her worries melt away and a comfortable feeling entered her soul. What was this strange feeling?

Well it wasn't too long after that day that Layne started slowly changing back into her normal happy self. She lost the piercings and covered up her tattoo with make up. She went back to wearing her normal attire. This boy that she had grown to know had this wonderful affect on her. He accepted her for who she was when she opened up to him. What he saw was a girl struggling to find herself in this world, a girl who was so lost in the materialistic world of wanting to be accepted for being perfect.

"Layne, you don't need to act like somebody that you're not just to get attention. You don't need to hide your flaws and push yourself to be perfect." The boy told her one say.

"But isn't that why I'm here? To be like everyone else?" She asked, wiping tears away.

"No actually you're here to learn from your mistakes. We will never be fully perfect in this life, but we can definitely always strive to be better people. So if you make a mistake, don't freak out over it. Just admit that what you did was wrong and learn from it. That's why we're here, to progress." He explained.

_I'm not perfect but I keep trying_

_Cause that's what I said I would do from the start. _

_Because you are beautiful no matter what they say_

_Words can't bring you down. _

Layne took council to his words and from that day forth, she continued to do her best. Massie went back to her usual insults about Layne being a LBR and freak.

_But in the end, it didn't even matter. _


End file.
